


Devil's Bargain

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Candles, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before he speaks, Road knows that he is going to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Bargain

Road grins, knowing that Allen can't stop staring. This is her world to do with as she pleases, and she has no scruples about using that power. Road caresses her breasts until her nipples are firm against her palm and moans. She watches Allen through lowered lashes; his eyes are trained to her breasts, following the motions of her hands.

"Allen," she coos. "Don't you want to come over here?"

Even before he speaks, Road knows that he is going to lie. His mind is going to deny what his body clearly wants. She sees him press himself against the wall behind him, and he shakes his head. His eyes don't leave her naked body.

"N-no," Allen stutters, and Road smiles at him. Of course he is going to say that.

Road trails her hand down her torso, stops right before she can touch her clit. She spreads her legs wider, so that Allen can see every bit of her. His breath hitches, and Road can see the bulge in his pants that he is trying so hard to ignore. She dips her fingers into her wet folds and slides two fingers inside. She pinches her nipple with the other hand, drives the fingers deep inside of herself. She rocks up against her hand slowly, sweating with the effort it takes to hold back. Her fingers are too short anyway, not enough to get her off the way she wants, but Road figures she can tempt Allen into giving in before her need reaches its peak.

"Allen," she says again, drawing out each syllable of his name. "Are you sure? I really like you," she continues, and licks her lips when he groans in conflicted frustration.

"Stop," Allen replies, miserable. He's so hard it hurts, but he is determined to not touch Road. It would be like signing his own death certificate; even if Road decided she liked him enough to not kill him, his Innocence surely would.

Road removes her fingers, reveling in the soft sucking sound that is made as her cunt tries to clench around the digits. Allen's eyes follow her fingers as she licks them one by one. An idea comes to Road suddenly, and she laughs. She holds out her hand, and one of the candles hovering in the air comes to her. Allen knows her candles intimately; they've pinned him to the wall, even stabbed through his eye. This time, though, Road is hoping to embed a new memory beneath Allen's skin.

Road barely has to think of what she wants when she touches the candle. The normally sharp edge flares out and lengthens, becomes cylindrical like a normal candle -- and for the most part, it is.

She thickens the candle until it is as big as she thinks Allen is, then slowly pushes it inside of herself until only an inch below the wick can be seen. Road moans, feeling full, and her other hand leaves her breasts to fondle her clit. She looks directly at Allen, who is staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed, and she sees his hands reaching into his pants, unable to help himself.

"Yes," Road moans encouragingly, rocking against the candle stretching her pussy open. She watches Allen's face, watches his hands stroke his cock in time to her thrusts, and she stills her fingers long enough to see Allen coat himself in his own come. She pinches her clit and shoves the candle as deep as it will go, moaning and shuddering as the walls of her cunt spasm around the candle. The candle is slick and shiny when she finally pulls it out.

"Next time, Allen," Road says, practically purring. "I won't let you say no."


End file.
